1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to structure for securing electrical cable in its intended placement throughout wooden framing and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an attachment enabling an improved stapling apparatus which has the capability of more rapid stapling operation with little or no danger of injury to the electrical cable insulation and sheathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is apparently devoid of attachment type structure for use with pneumatic stapling guns of the type wherein large staples, e.g., three-quarter inches wide and one to one and one-half inches in depth, are used in the building trade for various uses including affixure of metal lathe, shingling, crating and the like. Such staple guns find particular use in the building trade wherein electrical cable run throughout a building is stapled periodically to provide secure positioning, and commercially available staple guns do not provide the requisite alignment capability.